


Sour Grapes

by DivinusQualia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Boyd, Food Kink, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It just happened, M/M, Short, Wow, grapes, housewife!Stiles, inappropriate, slutty behaviour, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinusQualia/pseuds/DivinusQualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is a slutty housewife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> i like grapes, guys... :) Please leave comments!

Stiles answers the door to his husband's business partner with a smile.

"Boyd! Nice to see you, we've just finished dinner." Body steps in and Stiles takes his jacket.   
"Thanks Stiles. Sorry to interrupt your evening." Derek comes down the stairs in his jeans and a gray henley.  
"Boyd! Great, come sit in the kitchen." Stiles throws Derek an unreadable look.  
"It's okay Boyd. Derek told me this merger is super important?" Boyd nods while he takes off his shoes, he can hear Derek in the kitchen pouring them drinks and the clink of ice cubes on glass.  
"Yeah. It's the MartinWhittemore Group. They need to merge with McCall & Argent to finish a deal and make some serious profit but the paperwork is just..." He makes a face and Stiles laughs.  
"Yeah. Derek's been spending a forever at the office." Boyd smiles fondly.  
"I know. Me too, Erica's been kind of pissed. You'll talk her down for me, won't you? She listen to you best." Stiles smirks.  
"Maybe. It'll cost you a dinner date. Erica and the girls haven't been over in a while." Boyd shrugs.  
"Deal. I've missed your Mom's lasagna." Stiles smiles softly and Derek waves from the kitchen.  
"You have all the papers, right? I know I have some of the work we've already done..." Boyd follows Stiles in to the kitchen and sets his briefcase down before accept his drink.  
"I do. But I have some changes to be made... Lydia called and overrode Jackson's decisions. She doesn't get why he has to be so moronically asinine. And that's me putting it extremely politely." Derek chuckles and takes a sip of whskey.  
"This is what we get for doing business with old friends, huh?" Boyd grins.  
"Yep. It's all our fault." They clink glasses and Stiles finishes the dishes and drys his hands.  
"Do you guys want anything else?" Derek motions towards the fridge.  
"I saw you bought grapes at the market. I wouldn't mind a few for dessert. Especially before you eat them all." Stiles blushes and pulls a glass bowl from the cupboard.  
"I don't eat them all..." Derek rolls his eyes and winks at Boyd.  
"Yes he does. He's a grape fiend. They shake in terror when he opens the fridge. You call it condesation, but I think they're perspiring over being so close to him." Boyd laughs and Stiles groans.  
"Dude, not cool."

The bowl of grapes is almost finished, legal papers are strewn over the table and as one slips off and floats to the floor, Stiles stops sweeping. He sets it back on the table and Derek nods his thanks while poring over the notes Boyd made on the terms of agreement. Boyd takes a bunch of grapes and casually eats the from the vine, one by one, and tosses it into the sink. Stiles rolls his eyes but continues sweeping and Derek rises.  
"I need another drink. Boyd?" Boyd hands him his glass in agreement and picks up a sheet of legal jargon.  
"I just think some of these clauses are ridiculous. The one about if the merger generates less money than they think it will is just plain bad blood." Derek laughs as he refills the glasses with water-Boyd does hae to drink home.  
"Really? I wanted to keep it in for fun. It's still good fun to watch Scott and Jackson go at each other. Plus I want to see if it makes more money, if Jackson will really go through with the drag." Boyd chuckles.  
"Yeah. That would be great. But it's making the deliberations take forever. Maybe we should just have Lydia and Allison come in? They won't work petty teenage fights into a legally binding document." Derek nods and takes a sip from his glass as he hands Boyd's over.  
"Makes sense. We'll have Issac pencil them in some time this week. What was the other problem?" Boyd shuffles through some papers.  
"There's some technicalities that need to be sorted by tomorrow, for the individual companies to go over and present to board members." Derek nods.  
"Yeah, okay, what's the-Stiles. No." Stiles' hand freezes in the bowl, inches above the last grape. His caramel-gold eyes twinkle.  
"What?" Derek furrows his brow.  
"No. I've barely had any." Stiles plucks the grape out and lifts it to his mouth.  
"There's more in the fridge. I'll give you some with brealfast tomorrow." Derek keeps his grey eyes trained on te grape.  
"Stiles... Seriously?" Stiles had licked the grape and Boyd resists the need to laugh. "Wow. What are we, five?" Stiles smiles brightly.  
"No..." Stiles slips the grape between his teeth with a smirk. Derek swallows hard and Boyd raises an eyebrow. Stiles leans forward and drapes his long arms over Derek's broad shoulders and quirks his eyebrows. The "whatcha gon' do" goes unspoken as Derek willing leans forward to accept the grape. Stiles pushes it past Derek's plump lips and chases it with his tongue. Derek pops the grape between his back teeth just as Stiles withdraws with eyes half-lidded and a seductive smirk. Boyd resists the urge to wolf whistle and settles for fanning himself only to receive the dirtiest look. Stiles undrapes himself from Derek and licks his lips.   
"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Boyd."  
Derek watches Stiles sway out of the kitchen and up the steps the their bedroom. He waits until he hears the door shut before he turns to Boyd.   
"Boyd. We'll have to have this meeting tomorrow." Boyd grins.   
"But, Derek, I came over tonight because this is importa-" Derek snarls and stands.   
"Boyd. You need to leave." Boyd stands and allows himself to be pushed to the door.   
"But, Derek... The merger..." Derek hands him his jacket from the hall closet.   
"We had something come up." Boyd doesn't bother to hide his smirk.   
"I know what came up..." Derek glares at him, and Boyd willingly puts on his shoes. "But seriously, they need this by tomorrow." Derek shoots a look at the stairs and shoves Boyd out the door. 

"Sour grapes. Get out." 


End file.
